


Princes and Princesses

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hephaestion discuss their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictive characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.  
> Beta: Bee  
> Originally written in 2005 for Nadja’s Alexander Fanzine.

“You should marry the princess, Alexander,” Hephaestion said the same evening, as they stood on the balcony. The young king had asked his lover and closest friend to stay with him the night and, once Bagoas left the bedroom, Hephaestion obliged gladly. 

Lying in bed later, they snuggled comfortably, soaking up each other’s body heat, and discussing the possibility of an heir within reach.

“She seems like a suitable wife, Alexander,” Hephaestion insisted.

“Yes...” Alexander hesitated, and then he kissed Hephaestion with a sudden passion, leaving the man breathless. “I’d rather have children by you,” he smirked.

“If it were possible, I would gladly have given birth to your son,” Hephaestion joked, biting his lip and his blue eyes twinkled playfully. “Marry her, Alexander. She’s pretty, humble, and well bred.”

“You’re evil, Hephaestion,” Alexander tutted and proceeded to suck Hephaestion’s lower lip into his mouth. Running his tongue along the soft, slick flesh on the inside of the lip, he continued, “If you marry one of Stateira’s sisters, I’ll do it.” 

“Fine then,” Hephaestion groaned, as Alexander’s cock rubbed against his stomach. He’d do anything to encourage Alexander to get to the interesting part of their night. 

Agreeing it was time indeed, Alexander climbed on top of his lover to better access his tempting mouth. Hephaestion lifted his hips to draw attention to how aroused Alexander’s buttocks on top of his crotch made him. Putting a few fingers in the brunet’s mouth, Alexander coated them in saliva. Then he reached behind himself and began stretching his entrance. 

“Hurry up, Alexander,” Hephaestion urged. Soon he gasped excitedly as he pushed his cock into the handsome blond.

Placing his hands on Hephaestion’s strong shoulders for leverage, Alexander used his thighs and worked his body in a steady slow rhythm. Savouring Hephaestion’s soft gasps and whispers, their eyes locked. It was intense moments of souls merging, spirits rejoicing.

“Dear gods, you feel so good, Hephaestion.” Alexander’s lover didn’t respond beyond laboured breathing, but soon he was capable of forming a suitable answer.

“Give me more or I will throw you on your back none too gently,” Hephaestion warned.

Alexander stretched back and set a faster tempo; Hephaestion’s cock grazing his prostate generously. When he closed his eyes, he let himself be swept away with the sweet sensation coursing his nerve endings, spiralling into his pelvis.

“I love you more than life itself,” he admitted dramatically.

“So you always find time to assure me when we’re like this,” Hephaestion answered; he was so close to fulfilment. “Don’t stop moving, Alexander,” he then warned his lover when he erupted inside his king.

“My beautiful Hephaestion,” Alexander moaned, as he reached forward and put his palm on Hephaestion’s chest. With the other, he fisted his cock vigorously. The tightness in his balls increased and eventually, he clenched around Hephaestion’s cock resolving in his own orgasm; coating his lover’s taught stomach in the process.

Bending, he licked the blue-eyed general’s hard ripe nipples and smiled when he felt his cock twitch inside his body. 

“Uuh – you tease,” Hephaestion said, grabbing Alexander’s curly head, and pulled him up for some rough kissing.

Letting go, they looked at each other with fierce, wide eyes.

“What ever happens when we marry and father children, promise me, it will not influence what we share?” Alexander asked.

“You have my word. No woman will ever replace you in my heart. I will love you till the end,” Hephaestion swore.

Looking into his eyes, Alexander saw that Hephaestion meant his words.

He would love him in this life and beyond. Embracing his beloved, Alexander fell asleep, resting assured no other would ever come between them.


End file.
